Of Shadows and Dreams
by Wide-Eyed-Owl
Summary: A young male troll slips into his lover's dream, to find that her dreams are much more then he may have ever guessed. (M/F troll/troll, pure smut, toys, anal, implied pregnancy)


**Sin's Dream**

(In this I attempt to switch views between two characters, the page breaks are inserted to reflect this change of viewpoint. As always I do not own WoW, nor do I make any money from writing this, only the female character is mine, the male kept vague to protect the not so innocent. If you like what you've read, please rate and review.)

Sin tosses and turns in her sleep, the motions rocking the large hammock you had strung up that evening. It's when she moans, a sound you know so well, and when you can scent her arousal, even over the mingled scents of the wild sex that had sent you both into slumber a few hours ago, that you remember. The realm of shadows can, if the time is right and the connection is strong, overlap into the realm of dreams. With a tender, yet mischievous and lustful smile, you stroke her hair. With the touch, her movements calm and she turns towards you, curling her naked body close to yours, wrapping her limbs around you as she seems to slip back into peaceful slumber. Yet... the scent remains... as you close your eyes and let your mind drift.

* * *

There is light around you, the feel of a gentle breeze and sand under your feet. The wind carries the scent of salt, the sun past it's zenith, a heavy net slung across your back as you walk down what feels like a familiar path, yet to your conscious mind it's not one you've seen before. You start as your fishing pole catches on a nearby bush, that's when you notice the thick vegetation. It's a forest, but not just any forest, a thick jungle forest. The trees tall and strong, the underbrush heavy, flourishing in the sandy soil and salt air.

The path widens to a medium sized clearing, ruins dotting the tree line, you can feel a warm sense of coming home as the well made jungle huts come into view. There are at least three structures that you can see, but for some reason you know there are more, each built for a specific purpose and placed with care. Your feet seem to know exactly where to go and how to step, walking over stones and exposed roots as if you've walked it a thousand times. Setting your days catch in what is obviously a hut for food preparation and storage, a feeling of satisfaction floods your being.

Leaving the hut, your eyes fall on a welcoming sight that fills your chest with warmth and your loins with fire. Standing just inside one of the other huts you see her, the dark blue hair and lighter skin, the dark tattoo on the back of her neck that you had put there, your eyes travel down over the bare skin to her trim waist and flared hips, covered loosely in a light cloth skirt that drifts just below her knees. You can tell her attention is focused on the potion she's mixing, bottles lined up on the workbench, half of them filled with the bright red of healing, the others yet to be filled.

You watch as one by one the empty's join the filled, you feel a grin come across your face and you shimmer into the shadows. Walking up behind her, your footsteps silent in the soft sand, leaving no trace as you walk closer and closer. Her scent, along with the smells of her work grow stronger as the wind shifts, and your loins stir.

As she fills and corks the last vial, you make your move to capture your prey. She starts as your hands snake around her hips, her skin warm to the touch. Pressing your chest to her back and your turgid shaft to her rear, she leans back in your arms even though you still remain hidden to her eyes, she knows your touch, your scent, your heat and she moans softly.

The sound from her lips is all you need and you pull the folds of her skirt away from her body, exposing her flesh with one hand, while exposing yours with the other. Your stealth fades as you push her chest to the bench, a low growl sounds in your throat and her feet slide apart in the sand. With a movement of your hips, your cock is pressing against her core, her flesh welcoming you with slick heat as she presses back against your hips, sliding that wetness over you with each motion. Your arm slides around her body to cup her full breast in your hand, her nipple hard on your palm, your other hand tangling in her hair, gripping tightly. She answers your growl with one of her own, and you thrust deep into her waiting wanton channel, hilting yourself in one thrust.

* * *

A cry of pleasure escapes my lips as his cock stretches my soaked folds, the hand in my hair bowing my head back as the hand on my breast molds the soft flesh and he pinches my nipple between two fingers. Pushing back on him as he holds his hips tight to my ass, I moan deeply, savoring the feeling of him as his hip rotate, grinding his totem against my flesh. I can feel every throb, every vein, every pulse of his heart in the steely shaft that rests inside me.

I start to rock my hips against him, the fire in my lions and belly growing, sliding my slick pussy along his cock as I feel myself growing wetter with each movement. Groaning as I feel him lean down over me, the skin of his chest searingly hot on my back and I feel his tusks stroke along the back of my neck across the tattoo and down to my shoulder, rubbing them along the scars that mark me as his, the cool metal caps sending a shiver down my spine. Unable to hold still, my legs flex, with short strokes I move him in and out of my body, the friction heating us both further, my body adjusting to his girth.

Gripping the strong workbench, I thrust back on him, I can feel his straining muscles as they tremble in his effort to hold still. I know this game, I know what he wants, and I am determined to push him over the edge and fuck me hard, like we both want. I growl deep in my chest, my hips moving faster with longer strokes, squeezing my walls around his cock and I feel his hand tighten on my breast. My breathing quickens, his hand travels down my body, over my stomach and I feel his fingers slide along either side of my clit.

His breath is hot on my ear, his voice growls, thick with lust as his hand stops my rocking hips with his shaft buried as deep as it can go. "Tell me what ya want... I want ya hear ya say it..." I can't help but to growl back at him, and thrust my hips back on him harder, my breath coming more rapidly. "Fuck me... I want ta feel ya take me... Fuck me hard my mate..." I groan as the words slip from my lips, my body on fire, nipple hardening further under his hand.

He pulls back and I feel him surge forwards, burying his cock deep in my channel as I moan. His hands move to grip my hips, fingers digging into my flesh as he thrusts. Faster and faster, rapidly pounding my needy cunt, we both groan, my hands gripping the bench tighter, hips pushing back to meet his thrusts, the sounds of our flesh slapping together filling the air. I can feel the pressure in my loins building, the walls of my pussy growing tighter as he slams his length into me over and over again.

* * *

You feel her body's tension, her walls gripping your cock as your rapid thrusts are answered by her willing flesh. Her head lifts, barely missing your tusks as a scream bursts from her throat, her pussy walls clamping down on your cock, you feel the nectar of her release flow over your balls. Gripping her hips tightly, you thrust deep, holding yourself inside her body as the waves of pleasure flow through her, holding back your own release with difficulty. You have other ideas. As her shaking slows, the pulsing of her pussy lessens, you wrap your arms around her waist.

Lifting her up off the ground with a growl. You easily carry her the short distance across the yard, your cock still buried in her gripping body. Each stride of your powerful legs flexing you within her, causing you both to groan with pleasure as you make your way to where you know you lay your heads to rest.

Walking over to the bed, the covers still rumpled from the night before, then setting her on her knees, your hand slips down between her legs to tease her sensitive clit. She braces her body with her hands, moaning with legs spread in front of you. You seen her look back over your shoulder, the look in her eyes one of lustful promise as she rocks her hips back on you, while squeezing her walls around your shaft.

Growling deeply, you thrust fast and hard a few times, her back arching, head lifting as she moans and meets your thrusting hips. Then you stop, hilted within her, rotating your hips, grinding yourself against her deepest parts. You then pull back till just your head remains inside her, pushing her flat to her stomach, wrapping one arm around her body your sweat slicked chest pressing to her back, gripping her shoulder to keep her where you want her under you. Grasping your cock with your other hand, you guild it to her tight rear entrance and push with a slow measured pressure.

* * *

I can feel his cock bend with the resistance my pucker gives him, the fat head insistent against my flesh, spreading the tight ring of muscle. I gasp to the sharp pain of my asshole as the head of his cock slips inside, my body tensing and I force myself to relax. He doesn't let up, he keeps on pushing, the burning sensation as his slicked cock slides deeper into my ass spreads through my body. Giving me no time to adjust as he spreads my ass cheeks with a hand, burying his length in my tightest hole, then grinding his hips to my rear. I hear him groan, the sound coming from deep in his chest, rumbling on my back as he keeps me pinned under him.

Slowly he pulls back, I growl with the pleasure of his cock rubbing within my backside, arching my hip up to meet him as he pushes back in deep. I feel him start to thrust, short strokes, in and out of my ass, the wetness from my pussy making a damp spot on the bed as I start to pant. He shifts on top of me, rolling us both to the side, his legs pushes between mine as he lifts my leg with his hand, hooking it over his arm, spreading me wide as he plunders my dark passage. I hear him speak a word...- "Earth..." -and I feel the magic respond. From the table next to the bed, where a small totem rests, the elemental awakens and I feel his hand on my throat. Lifting my head back his lips and teeth on my ear. "Ya cum when I tell ya to...", he growls in my ear as I shiver, my hips still moving back meeting his measured thrusts.

* * *

The grin that spreads across your face is positively wicked as you watch the obsidian earth elemental crawl across the bed. Still thrusting into her tight ass, dragging your length out and pushing back into her softening body, as you keep your hand on her throat, her head pulled back so she can't see what is about to happen.

You hold tight to her body as her back arches when the elemental pushes and wiggles into her tight pussy, cock buried to the hilt as you drop her leg back down. She growls, her ass tightening around your shaft, and you feel yourself growl in return, your hips again moving, slowly fucking her as she groans. The gripping walls of her dark passage massage and milk along you, the wiggling and pumping elemental in her cunt rippling along you through the thin wall separating you from it. You slip your arm back around her body, again gripping her shoulder tightly. You roll her back to her stomach, your legs pushing against hers, closing them, trapping the lustful creature within her as you set a steady pace.

Her hands grip the bed tightly, the sturdy wood creaking as she flexes and writhes under you, her hips lifting to meet your strokes, as her breathing grows rapid. You snarl against the skin of her back, the skin your sweat slicked chest sliding along hers. Pulling back till you almost pop out of her ass then pushing back in with smooth strokes, the tight ring of her sphincter spreading around your shaft, her moans and growls filling the room, driving you onward.

* * *

I can't help but to move, thrusting my hips up against him, stomach flexing on the bed, his hand tight on my throat and shoulder. The pumping of his cock and the obsidian elemental driving my body hotter, I can feel the little creature suckling on my clit and wiggling inside me, rippling over my g-spot and swirling around my cervix. I feel my body starting the climb towards release, helpless to stop it as they both work to drive me over the edge. Groaning, I feel my body tense, squeezing my ass cheeks and thighs together in a futile effort to hold back the rising wave.

Sheets rip under my hands, panting and growling, his pace increases, slamming his cock into my ass with abandon as I hear him growl next to my ear, his panting breaths matching my own. "Dat's it my Sin... cum for me.. let me hear ya sing...", his voice is a low primal command that I can't resist. My body bucks under him, slamming my ass up on his cock, the elemental swelling in my pussy, stretching my body tighter as it pulses against my inner flesh. With a roar that makes my throat sting, I release, ass and pussy clamping down tightly, back arching and curling, a small puddle of juices flow from my stuffed cunt to pool on the bed.

He slams down into me, I feel him throb, his shaft expanding, stretching my backdoor wider, the roar that bursts from his chest rattling the light shutters, the tips of his fingers drawing blood on my shoulder where he grips. He pulses within me, rapidly fucking my thrashing body as the warmth of his seed fills my bowels. Pulse after pulse, he spurts filling my body till his cream starts to leak around his cock.

* * *

You collapse on her back, your cock still throbbing deep in her body, both of you panting rapidly. You release her neck and shoulder from your grip, still holding her close to you, trapped under your weight. She moans, a deep sound of satisfaction and she wiggles as you feel the squirms of the trapped elemental still deep in her pussy. With a groan that is echoed by her voice, you roll us both to our side, then lift her leg. The little obsidian creature, seems to almost plop out of her body, moving drunkenly back to it's totem home. Just before it crawls inside the ivory frame, it turns to you, with a sound much like a 'hic' it makes a motion that can only be described as a wink then melts back into it's resting place.

Something changes, the environment is starting to fade, you realize she's starting to wake up in the real world, even as her dream self grabs your wrist, running your hand down her body to her lower stomach, pressing your palm to her belly. That's when you notice that it feels firmer under your hand, and you realize that when you had her bent over the bench that you didn't go quite as deep as you normally would.

The scene is fading fast, you can feel the connection slipping, her voice drifts to your ears... "Someday my mate... someday..." The words echo through your mind as your eyes open, sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees over our camping spot. She rolls over, pressing her back to you in the hammock, pulling her cloak over her eyes as the sounds of morning start to fill the air.


End file.
